


Flavor of the Month

by Tkeyla



Series: One Hundred (Words) for One Hundred (Days) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Danny drabble for 1_million_words 100 in 100 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor of the Month

“What’s in the box?” Steve asked when Danny walked through their front door.  
  
Rather than answer, Danny pulled out a chocolate colored bottle, holding it up with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
“Chocolate covered cherry flavored lube,” Steve said with a smile. “Where are you getting all these?”  
  
“You remember that porn shop we stopped from being torched several months ago?” Danny asked, approaching Steve so they were sharing body heat.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“In gratitude, the owner gave us a complimentary subscription to his ‘Flavored Lube of the Month’ club.”  
  
“Yay us,” Steve said, kissing Danny in approval. And promise.


End file.
